


Spider Sisters Of Arendelle

by Olofa



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I mean I think it's funny, Spidersona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olofa/pseuds/Olofa
Summary: It's the morning after their first big outing in their spidersonas, and they're on the front page of the Arendelle Bugle. But the coverage isn't everything Elsa would've wished. NOTE: I had no idea Spider-Gwen had a name similar to Elsa's in this. Oops.





	Spider Sisters Of Arendelle

**Author's Note:**

> I write better than I draw, so instead of trying to draw Elsa and Anna’s spidersonas I described them instead.
> 
> Elsa’s suit is made from electroluminescent fabric, so that normally it shimmers pale blue with white web-patterns and insignia, but when she wants to silently disappear into the shadows it turns navy blue and black. Her mask completely covers her head, with only an opening at the back for a single blond braid. The lenses are not outlined and do not change shape to match her expression, giving her a look that is always neutral and slightly disapproving. She shoots thin icy-cold webs with deadly accuracy.
> 
> Anna’s suit is the colour of her hair, with teal web-patterns and insignia. Her half-mask does not cover her hair at all, or her lower face. The latter makes it easier for her to taunt criminals and make wisecracks - and also to grab a quick sandwich and a drink. Her suit has a hood but it’s almost always down (unless it’s raining or really cold). Her lenses are darkly outlined and exaggerate her expressions. She plasters bad guys with thick webbing when she’s not simply hauling off and punching them over the side of a ship.
> 
> And then something occurred to me about Elsa's costume...

~~~~[please read the author's notes, or the story won't make much sense]

Elsa was calmly buttering her breakfast toast as Anna came bouncing into the kitchen with the morning’s Arendelle Bugle. “We’re in the paper! We’re in the paper!” announced Anna. “Front page! ‘Mysterious Duo Saves City’!”

“We don’t do this for the fame. Anna. We’ve been given these gifts to make the world better. Safer. With great power comes-”

“Yada yada yada. Let’s see what they said about us.” Having plopped herself into the facing kitchen chair, Anna made a show of flourishing the paper and began to read. “ ‘Mysterious Pair Saves City: The plan by criminal mastermind The 13th Prince to blow up the natural gas plant was thwarted by Arendelle’s newest masked crimefighters, Red Spider’ - ooh, I like that - ‘and…’ “

“And what? Anna, and what?”

Anna shrugged. “And nothing. You know, heroism, evil plan, blah blah blah. The usual. Boilerplate stuff. Hey, I wonder how the game went last night? Let’s take a look.”

“Anna. Red Spider and…?”

Anna sighed. “And...Ghost.”

“Ghost? Ghost?!? I’m not a ghost! I’m not ghost-themed. Webs, spider, what about that says ‘ghost’?”

“Mmm.”

Elsa’s voice was dangerously calm. “Thoughts, Anna?”

“Well, to be fair…” She swallowed. “You’re a pale, glowing, silent figure who disappears into the night. Mysteriously. That’s kinda...ghosty.”

“I’m not silent. I may not stoop to insults and wisecracks - “

“Stoop to? Excuse me, Ms. Silent But Deadly, is there something wrong with my, um, repartee?”

“I’m sorry, Anna. I didn’t mean it. I’m mad at them, not you. Being dramatic is part of your charm. And you can be pretty clever, now and again.”

Anna smirked. “Now and again.”

“May I see the rest of the article?”

“Ehh, it’s not really that good.”

“That’s okay.” Elsa tapped at her phone and read the screen. “Her WHAT?!?”

“What ‘what’?”

Elsa held up her phone. She had pulled up the online edition of the Arendelle Bugle. “ ‘Red Spider and her SIDEKICK, Ghost’. _Sidekick_.”

“C’mon, Elsa. You’re not my sidekick. You’re my sister. You’re my partner. Not my sidekick. I don’t know what they’re talking about.” She scanned the front page. “And they did say nice things about you. They say you have speed and skill.”

“Yes. ‘Ghost followed Red Spider’s commands with speed and skill’. What commands?”

Anna shrugged helplessly. “He’s an idiot.”

“Who is?”

“The editor. J. Johann Jamessen. He has it in for superheroes.”

“I wish you wouldn’t call us that.”

Anna rolled her eyes. “He has it in for ‘gifted concerned citizens’.”

“You remember what your commands were? ‘Help!’ ‘Get him!’ ‘Look out!’ And as I recall, ‘Help!’ again.” Elsa scoffed.

Anna smiled ingratiatingly. “And you did respond with speed and skill.”

“Who unravelled the plot?”

“You did.”

“Who found and disarmed all the explosives?”

“You again.”

Elsa leaned forward, pointing her finger. “And who, despite what the paper says, caught the 13th Prince?”

“Y’know, I bet they were confused by the fact that I webbed him down. Which I don’t know why you didn’t do, because you absolutely could have. You could’ve snagged him and left him hanging from the ceiling. You could’ve netted him, or webbed his hands behind his back.”

Elsa sat up straight and sipped her tea. “I like the way I did it.”

“You webbed his heel to the floor while he was running away so he tripped and fell face first.”

“And broke his nose,” added Elsa, half to herself.

“And broke his nose. There’s a good mug shot of him with two black eyes, by the way.”

“I saw,” said Elsa, chuckling into her teacup. “Nice expression.”

“But his heel?”

“You think that was easy? A tiny target, while he was running?”

“Well, for you, maybe.”

Elsa set down her cup and looked at Anna. “What do you mean?” she asked softly.

Anna set down the paper. She looked away, then at Elsa, then away again. “It’s just, you’ve always been the smart one, the talented one, the not-a-screwup one.”

“Anna, that’s not true.”

“Your suit is way cooler than mine, you’re way better at webshooting, you are the brains of the operation. I make jokes, break things, and spray-and-pray. The only reason they thought I was important enough to be the, um, not-sidekick is because I make all the noise.”

“But you’re great at what you do. I mean, I’m picking off henchmen one at a time from a distance and you’re jumping right in the middle and taking on twelve at once.”

“Because I’m an idiot.”

“Because you’re brave, Anna. Because when you see what needs to be done you jump right in. You can’t help yourself. You are a superhero, Anna. You’re my hero.”

Anna blinked. “You don’t have to say that, Elsa.”

“I do. Because it’s true. And you know what? Maybe I am your sidekick. I do the research and organizing and detective work that makes it possible for you to go in and explode in righteous fury.”

Anna giggled. “Righteous fury?”

Elsa nodded, serious. “Now, I’ve noticed some suspicious shipments of cybernetics parts to Weselton, and AI researcher Professor Pabbie has gone missing. I think there may be something going on.”

Anna sat up, eyes shining. “Like what?”

“Robot army?”

Anna bounced in her seat. “I get to wreck a bunch of robots?”

“Like a boss,” said Elsa. “Like a superhero.”

* * *

 


End file.
